pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 4, Episode 17
|episode_no = 17 |upload_date = May 23, 2015 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZuK7AtOLUU |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 20:13}} Summary Guardians are surrounding the cast, who have been making their way to the entrance of an Ocean Monument from below the monument. The group attacks the Guardians, who quickly whittle away at their health. Everyone retreats back behind their safety walls, and McJones is confused on why the bosses haven't spawned. PBG reminds them that they only have 6 minutes remaining on their water breathing potions, so they decide to continue towards the entrance. PBG tells everyone that if they need to go back to get more water breathing potions, they can, but everyone continues to try to enter the monument. The group makes it directly below the entrance, and try to make it up towards the entrance. McJones and Dean makes it into the monument, but PBG points out that if they enter the monument now, they'll likely die in there, because they don't have enough potions. After PBG and Jeff make it into the Monument, the group decides to go home to get more water breathing potions. A little later, the group's back at their base, and Dean pretends that they defeated the Elder Guardians off screen, but they didn't, and everyone is disappointed. The group is getting more potions, because they didn't have nearly enough the first time they went to the monument. PBG and Dean begin fishing, Jeff plants some reeds, and McJones explains that to fight the bosses, they need to go deeper into the monument. McJones gives some ideas for what they can do to be better prepared for the monument. He suggests they use invisibility potions, but nobody likes that idea, not even McJones. He also suggests they use their excess iron to craft more chestplates to enchant, and combine with their current chestplates to get more enchantments on their equipment, which they try. Jeff joins in on the fishing, and PBG sings about a pufferfish he caught, and brings it to McJones. While in the house, PBG kills Dean's horse. The group continue to fish and chat. PBG tries to spin around while fishing, and Dean tries to hook onto PBG, and reel him in. PBG questions the design of the pufferfish, which looks like a fish got stuck in it, and now it's all scared; nobody agrees. Dean tries to fish Jeff now. Dean goes over to fish in a boat after a squid starts swimming towards it. PBG then says he doesn't like how the boats control, and Dean says he's just bad at controlling them. PBG then says he just doesn't understand the boat. Delighted by his old reference, PBG makes 7 Who Needs A Map? jokes in a row, much to the chagrin of everyone else, who were trying to go the whole season without making that joke. Quotes Trivia * According to PBG, the group from most chill to least chill is Barry, Jeff, McJones, PBG, then Dean.